theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Loud Love
My twelfth fanfiction. One day at the Loud house, Lucy was writing down poems in her book. "Let's see", Lucy said, "what rhymes with snow?" Then, Charles jumped onto Lucy's lap and grabbed the book in his mouth. "Come back here you stupid animal", Lucy said. Lucy chased Charles to the driveway and around Vanzilla. "Give me my book", Lucy said, "you have no idea where it's been!" While Lucy was doing this, Leni and Lola walked outside. "Thanks for letting me come with you to the mall", Lola said. "No problem", Leni said, "you could use a new dress anyways." They walked over to Vanzilla, and Lucy and Charles raced by Lola. "Watch it", Lola said. Leni opened her door, and Lucy ran right into it, knocking her unconscious. "Uh, whoops", Leni said. Later, Lucy woke up, surrounded by her siblings. "Are you okay Luce", Luna asked. "I'm fine", Lucy said, "but who are you guys?" "Very funny Lucy", Lola said. "Who's Lucy", Lucy asked. Lisa then realized something. "She's got amnesia", Lisa said, "I must take her to my room at once." Lincoln and the others waited outside for the results, and Lisa came out with Lisa. "Well", Lincoln asked. "Her running into the car door gave her amnesia", Lisa said, "hopefully it should only last a few weeks." "Does she remember anything", Lori asked. "She does know a few things", Lisa said, "but other things are a blank." Lisa then asked Lucy a question. "Who won the election", Lisa asked. "Donald Trump", Lucy said. "And who am I", Lisa asked. "Donald Trump", Lisa said. "I'm your sister", Lisa said. "Our sister's Donald Trump", Lucy asked. "No", the siblings shouted, "your sister's Lisa Marie Loud!" "Why are they yelling at me Donald", Lucy asked. Lisa then walked up to the attic. "Where are you going", Lincoln asked. "To get a few things from our past", Lisa said, "one of them is bound to revive her memory." As Lincoln and the other sisters walked away, Luan got a devious idea. "Lucy having amnesia could be fun", Luan said. Later, Lucy was wondering what all the Gothic stuff in her and Lynn's room was, when Luan came inside. "Hey girl", Luan said, "what'cha doin'?" "Trying to figure out what all this stuff is", Lucy said. Lucy then picked up a picture of her and Lincoln. "Who's the albino", Lucy asked. "That's your boyfriend, Lincoln", Lucy said, "and you're going out on your one year anniversary tonight." Lucy was surprised. "I better get ready then", Lucy said, "I can't disappoint my brother." Luan then walked outside. "Perfect", Luan said, "now Lucy will fall madly in love with Lincoln." Luan then laughed evilly. "Luan", Lynn Sr. shouted, "keep it down!" "Sorry dad", Luan said. Lucy then walked over to Lincoln, who was reading comics in his underwear on the couch. "Hello Lincoln", Lucy said. "Hi Lucy", Lincoln said, "is there something I can do for you?" "Yes", Lucy said, "what should I wear on our date tonight?" Lincoln was shocked to hear this. "Date", Lincoln asked. "Yes", Lucy said, "our one month anniversary is tonight." Lincoln was shocked at what he heard. "Well", Lucy asked. "Just go as yourself", Lincoln said. "Okay", Lucy said. As Lucy skipped away, Lincoln realized something. "Luan", Lincoln said. Lincoln confronted Luan, who was sitting on her bed. "Luan", Lincoln said, "I have a bone to pick with you." "What is it", Luan asked. "You made Lucy think I'm her boyfriend", Lincoln said, "how could you?" "How can't I", Luan said. "So you're the reason Lucy's been lovestruck all afternoon", Lynn Sr. said. Lincoln and Luan screamed at Lynn Sr.'s sudden appearance. "Now I know who Lucy inherited her pop ups from", Lincoln said. "Luan Loud", Lynn Sr. said, "this prank is worse than that time you sent Leni on a wild goose chase." "I couldn't help it", Luan said, "I saw an opportunity and took advantage of it." "That's no excuse", Lynn Sr. said, "you should always know when it's appropriate to pull a prank." "Sorry dad", Luan said. "Now", Lynn Sr. said, "you're grounded for a week, that means no cracking jokes or pulling pranks." "Yes sir", Luan said. Lynn Sr. and Lincoln then walked away. "Sorry you have to go through this, son", Lynn Sr. said. "It's okay", Lincoln said. "No, it's not", Lynn Sr. said, "Luan pulled an awful prank on you, and now you have to take your own sister on a date." Lincoln then shuttered at what Lynn Sr. said. "But don't worry", Lynn Sr. said, "I know you can overcome this." Later that night, Lincoln and Lucy were riding in Vanzilla, and Lucy stared at Lincoln lovingly, causing him to turn to the audience. "This better be worth it", Lincoln said. Vanzilla then pulled up at Jean Juan's French Mex, and Lincoln and Lucy got out. "Enjoy your date", Lynn Sr. said, "call me when you're ready for me to pick me up." Lynn Sr. drove away and Lincoln and Lucy went inside. "Welcome", the waiter said, "come with me." He then sat them at the same table Lincoln and Lori sat at on their double date with the Santiagos. "This table is so romantic", Lucy said. "Yeah", Lincoln said. The waiter then walked up. "What will it be for you children", the waiter asked. "I'll get the steak fajitas", Lincoln said. "I think I'll share with him", Lucy said. "Very well", the waiter said. They ate dinner and afterwards, Lucy looked at Lincoln. "Your eyes are so radiant this evening", Lucy said. "Yours too", Lincoln said. Lincoln began to walk away, when Lucy grabbed him. "Pucker up white head", Lucy said. Lincoln struggled, and Lucy kissed him in the lips, and right when she did it, her memories came back, and when she realized she was kissing Lincoln, she stopped and wiped her tongue with a napkin. "Gross", Lucy said. She then looked around, and had no idea what she was doing at Jean Juan's. "I don't remember coming here", Lucy said. "It's a long story", Lincoln said. During the ride home in Vanzilla, Lincoln had told Lucy about what had happened. "That was cruel", Lucy said. "I know, right", Lincoln said, "but she's grounded now, and you're back, so everything's alright." "Yep", Lynn Sr. said, "now who wants some ice cream?" They then drove off to get some ice cream. The End Category:Episodes